


Red, like your eyes

by RyuuMW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Derek Hale, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Making Love, Rebuilding the Hale House, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/pseuds/RyuuMW
Summary: To Derek: Uhm… Hello? Hello. It’s me. Stiles. Stilinski Stiles. Lol. Sorry. Well, my dad wants to get rid of some chairs and a sofa and I was thinking if I can give them to you? I mean they’re not that used and honestly I’d feel bad throwing them out. And… you stay in that horrible burnt down house; it could be nice to have those around… for the pack meetings, at least.





	Red, like your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote a thing. Well it's been in my sterek folder for some time and I just finished it. It's rough and messy, but it's cute, I hope you guys will enjoy it!  
And i'm sorry for any typos and mistakes you'll find!

**To Derek**: _Uhm… Hello? Hello. It’s me. Stiles. Stilinski Stiles. Lol. Sorry. Well, my dad wants to get rid of some chairs and a sofa and I was thinking if I can give them to you? I mean they’re not that used and honestly I’d feel bad throwing them out. And… you stay in that horrible burnt down house; it could be nice to have those around… for the pack meetings, at least. _

Stiles presses send and he bites his lips nervously as he throws himself on his bed. He isn’t lying, ok? They have these chairs and a sofa tucked in their basement and no one uses those anymore. And also they aren’t as used as other things around house. But his dad forgot about those in the basement and because Stiles is in his summer vacation and he’s home from the university he decided to clean around. He found those in the basement and the first thought was about Derek and how he moved back into that fucked up house after he had to leave the loft. Stiles thinks that Derek needs better things. He needs a home and ok, the loft was amazing if Derek would have decided to get settled, but now all of them know it was a good thing that he didn’t settle, because a few months ago the building where the loft was situated had to be demolished. Derek was upset; Stiles knew it, even though Derek never shows how he feels when it comes to his own being. Derek is the type of man who doesn’t care much about himself, he wants the people he loves to be safe and well.

‘It’s ok, I just need my bed.’ Derek assured when Stiles dropped by the loft to help him packing those few things he had. Derek didn’t let Stiles help him, but he didn’t tell the boy to leave either. Stiles was overwhelmed by sadness and Derek sensed it, but they never talked about it. 

After Derek moved back in the Hale house, Stiles went there to the pack meetings, every Saturday for the past few weeks. He looked around to see if Derek got comfortable a little, and Stiles’ heart broke again when he observed that the wolf has only his bed, well a cushion in a ‘wanting to be’ bedroom upstairs, a small wooden table and some books on it along with a notepad laptop that Stiles gave him as a gift. The boy bought him from his very first money scholarship and it made him so happy. He knows objects don’t bring joy, but if it’s for Derek and if that’s the only thing he can offer for now, Stiles is happy. Derek didn’t know how to react, no hug, just a firm handshake and Stiles cracked a joke, earning a small smile from the man, a simple gesture that made Stiles happy for an entire week. His eyes moved away from the table and he saw that Derek redid the bathroom. Stiles smiled a little because at least there’s a functional bathroom around and Derek can feel a little better. Besides these, there isn’t much. The kitchen is improvised and also Derek doesn’t really feel like cooking a lot.

Stiles never goes to Derek’s house alone. Not because he doesn’t want to, oh he wants to stay there all day, but… he knows Derek can sense everything…. Derek can smell his scent and the boy doesn’t want to make Derek feel uncomfortable. Oh, no… Stiles wants Derek to be happy, to start enjoying things… hell yeah, Stiles wants Derek to start rebuilding the whole house, he even pictures Derek having a small garden in the back yard, planting vegetables and cooking them in his brand new kitchen. This kind of thoughts makes Stiles feel warm at night.

And now, everything Stiles finds around his house, especially now that he has free time to clean his basement, should belong to the werewolf. Stiles’ mind is filled with thoughts about Derek and the house and making Derek happy. He knows it’s stupid, to just send him a message about some furniture and other weird stuff. Stiles knows that Derek can afford buying furniture and everything he needs, but here’s the thing… Derek doesn’t do it and Stiles wants to at least push him a little. That’s why he felt confident today and he didn’t call Derek, he is too embarrassed to talk to him over the phone, so he just sent him a message. A stupid one, but maybe Derek will enjoy it a little… or not, he worries.

Stiles doesn’t have time to overthink too much, lying on his bed, as his phone rings and he jumps a little, not expecting a call right now. He panics as he sees it’s Derek who’s calling. He gets up and rushes his fingers through his hair then takes a breath in and answers the phone call.

‘Derek?’ Stiles’ voice cracks a little and he mentally swears.

‘It’s not a horrible house.’ Derek says grumpy. And Stiles barely holds himself from smiling because he can picture Derek’s pouting lips and as much as Derek tries to look fierce, Stiles started to develop this thing that whenever Derek tries to look angry, Stiles finds it adorable. He’s still scared as shit, but damn, Derek’s face is adorable.

‘Derek… it doesn’t have… windows. I can’t cook food in that improvised kitchen…’ Stiles gulps and stops a little, blushing, yes he wants to cook for the pack meetings… for Derek… he gets back fast. ‘The staircase barely has a tread that is fully intact, don’t you forget I almost fell through the stairs while going upstairs.’ Stiles says.

‘I’ve told you to be careful about the stairs.’ Derek says softly and Stiles has to start walking around his room.

‘That’s not the point. It’s horrible. But you can make it… better.’ Stiles bites his lip nervously. He hears Derek sigh and that’s the cue. ‘Ok, good so you finally agree.’ Stiles smiles.

‘No. But I’m not in the mood to contradict you.’ Derek says and Stiles senses something in his voice, is Derek perhaps… smiling sheepishly in the corner of his mouth? Stiles’ cheeks are burning.

‘Ok… uhm… so can I bring those to you?’ Stiles asks.

‘Do I look like my house is your own storehouse?’ Derek teases.

‘Derek, please… I don’t…. want to throw them away. Plus, the wolves would really enjoy a sofa and those chairs instead of just… siting on that… floor.’ Stiles explains, trying to sound disgusted.

‘The wolves? Can you stop calling your friends like that?’ Derek scolds him. Stiles licks his lips and smiles.

‘What? Aren’t they wolves? Well, they’re werewolves… so me calling them wolves just show that I love them, ok?’ Stiles brags and Derek needs a moment.

‘Am I a wolf to you too?’ Derek asks suddenly and Stiles’ heart freezes. There’s silence for almost a minute.

‘Uhm… what? Well, you’re a wolf… werewolf, right? So… you’re my friend, right? I mean I consider you… my… friend… and I… right?’ Stiles mumbles and stutters.

‘You can bring those to my horrible house.’ Derek says and hangs up. Stiles throws his phone on the bed and he proceeds to hit his head to the wall.

He needs the whole after noon to recover after the talk with Derek. He gets back in the basement and he starts dismantle the sofa, thanks God it’s possible because Stiles wants to go to Derek’s house tomorrow, which will be odd, given the fact that it’s a Wednesday and he’ll be alone with Derek. He finishes in half an hour then he carries the chairs and the sofa pieces to his jeep. He swears out loud as he tries to fit all in his car and in the process he hits his forehead on the car’s metal. It was a loud bang and then a few curses. He’ll have a fucking bump on one side on his forehead. He gets back in the house and before eating something he just puts some ice on the bump. Indeed, when he wakes up in the morning, he sees a huge bump on the right side of his forehead. He laughs so loudly. He looks like it’s about to have a horn coming out. He doesn’t eat this morning he just rushes out to his jeep.

‘Stiles! Where are you going? What’s with all those old things in your car?’ his dad yells at him. Stiles stops a little.

‘Uhm…. I’m going to Derek!’ He yells and then rushes and enters in his jeep and starts driving, leaving his father confused, but not worried.

He drives eagerly and on the way he gets nervous, his mind having a lot of questions going on inside. _It’s early in the morning, did Derek eat already? What he could’ve eaten? Should he stop to buy something to eat? No, that’d be awkward. Did Derek wear pajamas? Derek would look so cute in pajamas. Wait, he needs to buy some pajamas next time.’ _

His thoughts freeze as he parks his car in front of the Hale house.

Derek gets out before Stiles could take a step outside his Jeep. Derek startles him.

‘Derek!’ He jerks as he closes the jeep’s door. Derek comes closer to the jeep. He’s in front of Stiles, looking at him, scenting him. Stiles feels nervous and anxious and shy. Derek frowns and leans in, his finger slowly pressing onto Stiles’ forehead.

‘Satan finally gave you horns?’ Derek teases and he smirks, pressing right onto the bump, a gesture that should cause Stiles pain as he is about to complain but oddly enough he doesn’t feel pain. He blushes because Derek is teasing the hell out of him and yet… he drains away the pain.

‘Yeah… I wished.’ He barely says as he moves away from Derek’s personal space, going to the back of the jeep.

‘We… we should take these out.’ Stiles proposes and Derek follows him without a word. Stiles takes some chairs out and then he looks amazed at how Derek just holds the two sofa pieces so easily.

‘What?’ Derek asks, frowning.

‘Nothing… Jesus, you and your strength.’ Stiles mutters and he walks into the house. Derek follows him smiling.

They put everything in what is supposed to be the living room and Stiles sits down next to the sofa pieces, starting to work on putting them back together. Derek stands in front of him, just staring intrigued at Stiles.

It’ll take half an hour to put the pieces together. Stiles doesn’t complain being watched by Derek, but that doesn’t mean he feels nothing. He tries to steal some glances towards the Alpha and he’s caught by Derek’s eyes.

Uhm… it’ll take a while…’ Stiles says, sounding so innocently and blushing as he just been caught watching at Derek. Derek takes a chair from those that Stiles brought in and he straddles it.

‘Made myself comfortable.’ Derek teases and Stiles can’t look at Derek in that position without moving a little bit, feeling uncomfortably warm.

‘Good, good.’ Stiles looks at him for a few seconds, enough observe that Derek wears some large grey pants that make him look so cozy. How didn’t he observe those outside? He blushes again and gets back on his work. He sweats nervously. It’s kind of tough to put those damn pieces together and Stiles focuses on them. He doesn’t sense Derek getting up and walking away. He only gets startled when Derek’s tapping him on his shoulder. Stiles looks up and he sees Derek handing him a glass of water.

‘Oh….’ He says and he takes the glass. ‘Thank you, Derek… really, I’m really thirsty.’ Stiles confesses and he drinks the whole water from the glass. Derek holds in a smile and takes the empty glass from Stiles, throwing him an eyebrows move and Stiles responds with words. ‘No, one is enough, thank you!’ Derek nods and he goes into the improvised kitchen. He stays there a lot…. More than five minutes then he comes back finding Stiles all done with the sofa.

‘What do you think? I love it.’ Stiles says proudly looking at the sofa. It’s a deep red color and it looks so comfortable. Derek looks at it. ‘Help me move it so it’ll bring this place to life.’ Stiles snaps Derek out of his staring and they both grab the sofa and move it to the side. Then Stiles takes the chairs and he places them aesthetically pleasing around the living room.

‘Well… you definitely need a carpet and maybe a new wall color and a table… and let’s say it’ll look close to perfection.’ Stiles says and Derek bumps his shoulder, trying to frown at Stiles. ‘What? Don’t tell me you don’t think this looks better. Come on, Derek, be honest.’ Stiles looks at Derek. He closes his eyes and nods a little. Stiles jumps and wants to high5 Derek but Derek leaves him hanging with his hand pointed out.

‘Ok, big dude, no touching.’ Stiles says smiling. Derek can smell the excitement and the happiness radiating out of Stiles’ body. The wolf can’t understand why Stiles feels so excited.

‘I’m going to the bathroom a little!’ Stiles says and rushes upstairs. He catches Derek’s faint voice, telling him to be careful. He walks past Derek’s bedroom and something catches his eyes. In a corner there are gathered some things… covered by a thin material. Stiles was born being curious and especially when there are things that involve Derek so he sneaks next to the objects and takes away the material, revealing a lot of wall paint buckets and something that looks like a big toolbox. His eyes light up and he just runs into the bathroom, washes his hands as fast as he can and he literally jumps down the stairs, almost breaking his neck when he barely lands on his jiggly feet.

‘Derek? Derek? Deeeerek?’ He yells as he tries to see where the man is.

‘Stop yelling. I can hear you.’ Derek walks out of the kitchen towards Stiles.

‘You’re such a sneaky little big wolf, aren’t you?’ Stiles can’t stop grinning. Derek looks confused as fuck.

‘What?’

‘You said you’re not going to bother rebuilding the house! You teased me and you said you don’t think it looks horrible as it is! You’re really sneaky!’ Stiles says, moving his hands in the air. Derek’s jaw drops then he frowns.

‘Did you go through my stuff?’ Derek tries to sound pissed off but Stiles sees the wolf’s ears getting red.

‘They caught my eyes, I swear I didn’t actually mean to…. But, they were there and I had to see what you’re hiding from me.’ Stiles says and he feels embarrassed.

‘I… actually went yesterday to buy them… after we talked.’ Derek confesses and he looks so pained, Stiles finds it overwhelming. Stiles wants to hug Derek so badly, he doesn’t know why he has this urge right now. But he feels like if he’ll do that, Derek will push him away and even tell him to leave and honestly… Stiles doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay.

‘But…’ Stiles starts to say but someone knocks on the door. Both of them turn their attention to the door and Stiles frowns.

‘Do you expect guests?’ Stiles asks him and Derek walks towards the door, without replying to him. Stiles just stands there watching Derek opening the door and taking a few steps outside. He comes back inside a few seconds later, with two pizza boxes in his arms. He looks so embarrassed and awkward and Stiles just smiles so widely towards him.

‘I… I haven’t had breakfast…’ Derek explains. But Stiles’ mind knows that this isn’t the only reason Derek just ordered two pizzas. Also Stiles mentally goes back in time, half an hour ago, when Derek took too long to come back from the kitchen and he figured it out that’s when Derek placed the order. Also, can Derek eat two pizzas? Probably yes. Stiles overthinks again and Derek frowns.

‘Would you… you should stay.’ Derek breathes and Stiles’ heart skips a thousand beats. The wolf senses it. ‘I mean… if it’s ok with you.’ Derek continues embarrassed. He doesn’t want Stiles to feel anxious around him, hell no, he wants Stiles to start hanging around his house more, every day if possible. Derek aches after Stiles’ scent around his house and every god damn Saturday, after everyone leaves, Stiles’ scent is still around Derek’s place, Derek feels it and he wants more. He wants that scent to remain forever in these walls. But Derek always questioned the reason behind Stiles not coming to his house more often. Well, Stiles never crashed randomly to his loft, but…

‘I… yes. I’m staying. Definitely. Sure, I mean I’m hungry too so… of course if you want to share the pizza, if not it’s super ok, I’ll watch you eat. I… I should shut up.’ Stiles breathes.

‘Stiles, I can’t eat this much.’ Derek says softly. Stiles looks at him.

‘Did you just…’ Stiles smiles.

‘Yes, I did order for both of us, so shut up.’ Derek bites his words and again, Stiles doesn’t fear him, he finds the wolf adorable. Derek is about to go to the kitchen but Stiles stops him.

‘Hey! Hey, I have an idea.’ Stiles says and Derek looks at him, one eyebrow raised. ‘We should test the couch!’ Stiles says and winks at Derek, making it sound perverted.

‘What?’ Derek gulps.

‘Come on! We eat in your new redesigned living room.’ Stiles exclaims and he goes to the couch and lets himself fall onto it. ‘Come here, big wolf.’ Stiles motions Derek to come and sit down next to him. Derek sighs and gives in, walking to Stiles. He sits down and gives Stiles a pizza box to hold on his knees.

‘How does it feel?’ Stiles asks Derek before biting from the warm pizza.

‘It feels… nice.’ Derek mumbles and he starts eating too. Stiles smiles satisfied as he chews on his food.

They eat in silence and actually Derek ate a whole pizza while Stiles was full by the third slice. They place the boxes on the floor and Stiles is the first one to make himself comfortable on the couch. Actually it’s pretty spacious and it can easily fit 4 persons… well three or two if one of them is Derek, the huge as fuck werewolf. Derek leans on his back making himself comfortable too, one leg over the other, one hand on the arm rest and one resting around the higher part of the couch.

‘What color?’ Stiles asks out of nowhere. They are really relaxed and they feel so numb, Derek is drunk on Stiles’ scent and Stiles is starting to regret not coming over to Derek more often.

‘The living room walls green, tea green… the kitchen walls the same color…. And…’ Derek tenses a bit… he feels weird if he continues with the confessions, because there’s something more about all this rebuilding thing and he doesn’t want to scared Stiles… but…

‘And… go on, Derek…’ Stiles is eager to find out everything.

‘I was thinking to leave the bathrooms walls white.’ Derek starts to say.

‘That’d be good, keep it simple in the first place and maybe if you’ll get bored in the future you can redesign them so… it’s totally ok.’ Stiles assures and Derek didn’t know he needs Stiles to assure him, but he feels like he totally needed it now. Everything is overwhelming but he needs to rebuild the house, he needs to make this a place for him to feel ok… for Stiles to want to stay around…

‘Also I love green in that tea shade, it’ll look amazing, Derek. You have good taste, big wolf.’ Stiles assures again, this time he spreads one of his legs and he attempts on caressing Derek’s thigh but he kind of misses it, but brushes it a little, the shoe sole full of dust dirtying Derek’s large pants. Stiles panics a bit because that wasn’t his intention, so he sits properly and leans closer to Derek, this time his palm caressing Derek’s thigh, cleaning off that dust.

‘Sorry, I didn’t want to…’ Stiles says embarrassed. ‘I just wanted you know, like a bro fist, or high5, but an encouraging pat with my leg on your leg you know…’ Stiles rushes his words out. Derek laughs a little.

‘Only you could come up with such an encouraging gesture.’ Derek says smiling. And Stiles’ mouth is open, his cheeks getting red. Derek is beautiful when he smiles like that. Sure, Derek is handsome no one can deny it, but sometimes Derek is the most beautiful and Stiles just witnesses it right now. He swallows and he does something without having second thoughts. He leans and places his head onto Derek’s lap, lying down on the couch, he faces Derek’s stomach. And Stiles inhales. The first thing to do is to inhale as deep as he can and it hits him. Derek’s scent hits him in the guts and he blushes because Derek smells so good. Stiles is expecting to be punched or pushed away, but Derek doesn’t do any of that he just breathes and adjusts his position a little bit so both of them can be comfortable.

‘What made you buy the paint and everything else?’ Stiles whispers, he has his eyes closed. Derek feels Stiles’ voice right onto him, onto his body and the sensation is alluring.

‘I… I always thought why you aren’t coming over… besides when you come with everyone else.’ Derek says.

Stiles feels like floating.

‘I know you have no reason to come over, but I hoped.’ Derek gulps. Stiles doesn’t say anything.

‘So when you wrote that message, saying that this house is terrible… it hit me. I thought this is why you avoid coming here. Because this looks like shit. That’s why I’m… I’ll try to make this a better place, so you can come over whenever you feel like…’ Derek pauses a little, not finding his words.

‘…like coming to a second home.’ Stiles whispers almost inaudible, Derek barely catches it. Stiles blushes so hard. Derek’s heart beats faster, while Stiles gets up just a little and hugs Derek out of nowhere. He just slowly reaches out his arms and wraps them around Derek’s neck and then leans into it, hugging him softly. Derek doesn’t react at first, but then after what it felt like an eternity, his big arms wrap around Stiles’ body. When Stiles feels Derek’s arms around him, he just tries to hug the wolf tighter.

‘You deserve so much.’ Stiles whispers into the hug. ‘You deserve good things… a home… everything.’ Stiles whispers again, while caressing Derek’s back. He shivers at the feeling of intimacy between him and the wolf. He never was this close to Derek, something in him tingles and he feels so warm and dizzy and he wants to melt into Derek’s arms.

‘Stiles...’ Derek can only call Stiles’ name. He’s overwhelmed because he isn’t used to hear this. The only time someone told him he deserves good things, better things, was a long time ago and it was his mother who told him these. Stiles squeezes Derek a bit more then they break the hug, Stiles falls back with his head on Derek’s lap. Stiles sneaks his hand onto Derek’s waist and starts caressing the spot slowly and steady.

‘What about your bedroom walls?’ Stiles finally asks, his voice is trembling, he’s still shocked by the warm body of Derek pressed onto his in the most wonderful hug Stiles has ever felt.

Derek’s hand goes shyly on Stiles’ head and his fingers dig through Stiles’ hair, caressing it. Stiles is startled he jerks a bit, but Derek’s fingers caressing his scalp and playing with his hair, makes him feel weak and warm and everything at once.

‘At first… you know, this house is big. I thought I… I can have a room for you. So you… can crash here time to time.’ Derek stutters for the first time and Stiles hides his face by gluing himself to Derek’s abs. Derek smiles dumbfounded.

‘What’s going on?’ Derek asks.

‘Yourheadorgbgle.’ Stiles’ words come out muffled and messy.

‘What? If you talk into my… like that, I can’t understand.’ Derek explains.

‘Youreadorle.’ Stiles says so fast.

‘I’m what?’ Derek asks.

‘You’re… adorable.’ Stiles whispers and then he hides his face again.

‘I’m not the one who… hides my face into your body.’ Derek teases and he feels Stiles smiling.

‘You want me to have a room here?’ Stiles asks.

‘Well, that’s what I wanted… what I still do want… but… well, I’m going to rebuild the whole house, and this means _we’ll have_ around 4 bedrooms and…. Three bathrooms… and the kitchen… and whatever I might do in the basement and attic…’ Derek rushes a bit and Stiles is concerned, he looks up to see Derek’s rosy cheeks.

‘Keep going, you have all my attention… also you look incredibly… hot while blushing.’ Stiles’ eyes linger onto Derek’s face then he buries his face back into Derek’s abs.

‘I…I can’t tell you this.’ Derek sighs, panicking a little. Stiles turns on his back, still lying and he looks at Derek.

‘You can tell me everything, Derek.’ Stiles assures. How can Derek tell him that? He’ll look so stupid… but…

‘I… I also thought of something else.’ Derek bites his lip and Stiles swears that’s the hottest thing ever, a nervous Derek. Derek’s never nervous.

‘I’m all ears, puppy.’ Stiles’ eyes widen and he covers his mouth. ‘Fuck, fuck me, sorry. I… don’t kick me out… but you’re…. I… in my mind… I call you puppy…. Because you have this… pup face whenever you’re moody… and now this puppy face… you look…. Ugh… it’s so obvious… I don’t even know why I’m trying to hide it…’ Stiles rushes his words.

‘What color would you like my bedroom to be?’ Derek suddenly asks, his cheeks are burning this time. How can such a stupid nickname make him feels so… wanted? He wants to tell Stiles to always call him like that.

‘What? What… why?’ Stiles is confused and aroused and damn he feels hot he doesn’t know why he tries to get up but his hand slips somehow onto Derek’s crotch and Derek groans. Stiles takes his hand away and he knocks his forehead onto Derek’s shoulder, he closes his eyes and freezes.

‘I’m so sorry… by any means… I didn’t want to touch you… there…’ Stiles whispers, beyond embarrassed. Derek senses it’s half true.

‘What color, Stiles?’ Derek asks again.

‘Uhm… why do you ask me? It’s your… bedroom.’ Stiles mutters, trying to stop thinking of things that arouse him.

‘I want… I don’t want you to have a bedroom here.’ Stiles raises his head and looks hurt at Derek. ‘No… stop with that face… I want… I want you to stay more, every day if possible… but not having your own bedroom…’

‘So you want me to hang out with you here every day… but not sleeping.’ Stiles tries to stay focused. Derek rolls his eyes.

‘Stiles… I want you to sleep here… as much as possible.’ Derek whispers this time and Stiles’ eyes shine.

‘What?’ He mumbles.

‘I… what color would you like… our bedroom walls to be?’ Derek asks and not only are his cheeks reddening but his ears too. Stiles’ jaw drops. He just looks at Derek blushing, both of them blushing.

‘I need to test something.’ Stiles blurts out and he just leans down pecking Derek’s lips suddenly then leans back. Derek blinks in surprise. ‘You don’t want to kill me?’ Stiles asks. Derek doesn’t answer. His hand suddenly grabs Stiles by his neck and drags him into a rough kiss, Derek’s hungry lips bruising Stiles’ innocent ones, Derek’s beard bruising Stiles’ soft skin. Stiles lets out a thirsty moan as Derek’s tongue slips between his parted lips. They taste each other and Derek’s arms grab Stiles’ body, making the boy to lay down, Derek on top of him. They kiss and kiss and Stiles gets way too aroused and he sucks on Derek’s tongue then he bites his lower lip, earning a lewd moan from the wolf. Derek’s hard on brushes onto Stiles’ thigh and Stiles gasps at the realization.

‘Fuck, Der… who allows you to walk with your dick free in those pants… fuck…’ Stiles breathes fast as Derek kisses Stiles’ neck and his collar bones, sucking on some spots, leaving marks everywhere. He’s damn hungry and only Stiles can feed him what he needs. Derek moves his hips in search for friction and he’s welcomed by Stiles’ erection and Stiles’ thrusting hips. They both moan, Stiles’ hands grab Derek’s hair and pulls him in a sloppy and wet kiss.

‘Off. Get… those…. Fuck… off, now…’ Derek growls as he tries to undress Stiles, Stiles’ hands standing in his way. Derek catches them both with one hand and pins them above Stiles’ head.

‘You’re… a mess.’ Derek whispers as his free hand reveals the claws and they tear off Stiles’ clothes to pieces.

‘Fuck, Derek…. You fucking bad wolf… how am I... what am I supposed to wear when I’ll…’ Derek presses his lips onto Stiles’, this time gentle and soft and it feels like they make love and Stiles feels warm and he cries in the kiss and Derek’s nostrils are invaded with such a sweet scent from Stiles, he feels drunk.

‘Shut up… you talk too much… I’ll give you clothes.’ Derek says onto Stiles’ lips then he kisses the boy again.

Stiles’ hands go down onto Derek’s pants and he pushes them down, Derek helps him and he takes off his shirt and his pants too. They’re both naked and Derek places kisses all over Stiles’ white and full of beautiful moles skin.

As hungry as the wolf is, Derek takes it slow, steady, and full of love and passion, he caresses where he can, and he kisses everywhere and pecks Stiles lips. Derek’s touch doesn’t feel heavy on Stiles, but rather soothing and full of things none of them can put into words. They’re a mess of feelings and moans and groans and Stiles breathes harder and harder and he tries to melt into Derek as Derek melts inside him and they become one and it’s so warm and it feels like home and Stiles feels love and for the very first time he can scent Derek’s scent mixed with his own scent and he now feels drunk too and teary and Derek collapses onto Stiles, holding him under, placing sweet kisses onto his cheeks and ears and neck and caressing his head, whispering sweet little nothings into his ear and honestly, this moment Stiles will never forget, neither Derek… because they melt into each other’s arms.

They’re both breathing slowly, both lying on the couch, Derek spooning Stiles. It got darker. Derek pecks Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles holds Derek’s hand in his own, kissing it time to time.

‘We’ll move this couch into our bedroom.’ Derek whispers, sniffing Stiles’ neck.

‘Mmm… why? It looks perfect here.’ Stiles moans a little.

‘No one will sit on it.’ Derek smiles while pecking Stiles’ neck.

‘Oh fuck…’

‘Yeah… we just fucked on it…’ Derek smirks.

‘You want to move it in the bedroom so we can have more of this on it?’ Stiles asks.

‘I want to have more with you anywhere, everywhere… on anything… but also they will tease us to death.’ Derek smirks. Stiles pushes him a little then smiles.

‘Well… I’m ready to be teased, as long as it’s about us.’ Stiles says and it doesn’t actually make 100% sense, but Derek laughs and turns Stiles a little and kisses his cheek then his lips.

Stiles’ phone rings and he doesn’t want to get up but Derek pushes him slowly. He doesn’t feel embarrassed to just walk fully naked in front of Derek while answering the phone and Derek enjoys every second of it. It’s his dad. They talk for a few minutes.

‘I…’ Stiles starts to say as he hangs up.

‘You need to go, I heard. Promise me you’ll sleep here, with me…’ Derek gets up and his voice is soft and Stiles feels weak in his knees as Derek’s hand wraps around his waist and pulls him into a hug and a kiss.

‘I will… I will also help you rebuild… we’ll play with paint and we’ll play with each other… you puppy.’ Stiles smiles and kisses Derek.

They kiss for a few more minutes, and then Derek goes and finds some clothes for Stiles. They are way too big for him and they laugh so hard, but they end up kissing and Derek whispers to Stiles that he looks perfect in his clothes. Derek walks together with Stiles to his Jeep. They kiss passionately again.

‘Stop… stop… I’m fucking hard again.’ Stiles whispers onto Derek’s lips.

‘Good.’ Derek smiles pecking Stiles’ lips again.

‘I need to go to the police station… how will I look with a hard on?’ Stiles smirks.

‘Beautiful and hot… and also… my clothes are big enough to hide your hard cock.’ Derek teases and he leans for another kiss. Stiles sighs in the kiss.

‘I’ll be sleeping here a lot from now on.’ Stiles confesses. Derek slaps his butt when Stiles turns around to go inside his jeep.

‘Fuck it, Derek…’ Stiles turns back to Derek and he kind of jumps into Derek’s arms, Derek holds him steady by his waist and Stiles’ legs are around Derek’s waist. They share a wet kiss and Stiles moans when Derek walks in front of the jeep and puts Stiles on the jeep hood. They keep on kissing and the wolf keeps on sniffing and scenting Stiles until Stiles’ phone rings again. Stiles groans and Derek smiles widely onto his lips. He takes Stiles down from the hood and kisses his forehead.

‘Look at me, I’ll be back tomorrow.’ Stiles breathes and hugs Derek tight.

‘I hope that.’ Derek whispers.

Stiles gets inside his jeep after the wolf kisses him again.

‘Hey…’ Stiles rolls down the window and says. ‘Red.’ Stiles blushes. Derek looks at him confused. ‘The bedroom walls, Derek… red, like your eyes.’ Stiles explains. Derek leans and he gets his head inside the jeep, through the open window kissing Stiles’ lips.

‘Sure.’ He says.

‘Also… we didn’t fuck… we made love.’ Stiles blurts out and he awkwardly winks at Derek. Derek covers his mouth with one of his hands and nods.

Stiles leaves to help his dad at the police station, while Derek gets back inside, trying to stop his thoughts and trying to stop reacting to the scent of Stiles everywhere. He smiles widely and he gets back on lying onto his new couch. That night, around 3am Derek wakes up to the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulling in front of Derek’s house. They didn’t do much, just lying back on the sofa together, kissing and planning. They fell asleep and this is the very first time Stiles stays overnight at Derek’s place.


End file.
